


The Power of Colin

by FoggyJam



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Canon Illustration, Colin Robinson - Freeform, Cute, Gatorade, Other, What We Do In The Shadows - Freeform, draining for power, energy vamp, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyJam/pseuds/FoggyJam
Summary: Colin liked power, he liked it a lot.But his roommates, his roommates did not.This new found power drew them apart.Even now in his room, it was all for not.
Relationships: Colin/ColinRobinson/CMan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	The Power of Colin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosewell893](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewell893/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Merry Happy NDWCFGEE! I hope you like it Rose! ^_^


End file.
